A Blazing Adventure
by DemonFiccer
Summary: I know the Title sucks. Don't tell me. Chris and Sonic discover an unconscious Blaze and help her recover. Then, they learn of an evil plan to destroy Sonic and Blaze! Will Chris and Blaze manage to save the heroes? Rated M due to cursing, violence, and possible lemon far in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Demon: Welcome to my new story!**

**Creeper: Dude, you are seriously pissing me off.**

**Bliss: Dude, leave him alone.**

**Creeper: Fuck no! This jackass keeps making chapters and stories without updating AFIN or LSLV.**

**Snypo: Dude, you are annoying everyone else here.**

**Creeper: But…**

**Demon: Look, I understand you are upset. But remember, I have things to do. It is taking a while to update those two. **

**Bliss: I accept that. So, what's this new pairing?**

**Demon: Take a look at the title and you'll get a clue. **

**Snypo: Blaze?**

**Demon: Yes, and…**

**Creeper: Dude, no.**

**(Bliss slaps Creeper's mouth shut)**

**Bliss: Leave him alone! Shut up or write them yourself!**

**Creeper: Bitch.**

**(All look at Creeper)**

**Bliss: You're fucked.**

**Creeper: Shit! **

**(Creeper runs off, Bliss chasing him)**

**Demon: Okay, ready for chapter 1?**

**Snypo: Sure.**

Chapter 1: Blazing Battle

"Well, Sonic. It's great to see you here again." Chris told the blue hedgehog as they sat on a park bench. Sonic smiled and leaned back. "It's good to be back." He answered, his eyes closed in content. "Station Square looks just like it did the last time I was here." Chris smiled and crossed his hands behind his head. "Station Square never seems to change much, no matter how long it is."

"I'm glad Tails found that frequency." He leisurely said, getting an agreement from the human next to him. Tails had managed to discover a special frequency that enables Sonic and his pals to travel from their home world of Mobius to Earth and return with great ease. Sonic looked at the ring on his finger, which allowed him to appear on Earth.

"Tails really is a genius. I mean, as if discovering a special frequency that allows inter-dimensional travel isn't incredible enough, he managed to successfully incorporate the technology needed to access it in something as simple as a ring. How he doesn't have Nobel Prizes in any category is beyond me." Chris looked at his own ring after finishing his statement. Sonic smiled and looked at the sky. As suddenly as he looked up, his smile faded. "Damn." He muttered.

**(A Blazing Adventure)**

Far from Station Square, another area is in currently involved in combat. Fiery mountains exploded into rubble as blasts of laser beams and flames struck the ground. Atop another mountain, a figure landed, taking a battle stance. The figure, a purple cat wearing a cloak, tunic, and white pants, watched as a large man approached in a machine that was floating above the ground. The cat was glaring at the fat man, who was snickering. "Well, Blaze. It looks like you're backed into a corner." Blaze started to sweat at the threat. The man continued, "Why don't you just give me the last Sol Emerald? If you do, then I might allow you to live!" Blaze held the Emerald, purple in color, in her hand, refusing to let go. "Forget it, Nega! You'll never get this Emerald! As the guardian, I won't allow you to take it for your evil purposes!" She screamed, gripping the Emerald tightly.

The man, Eggman Nega, was snickering as the machine he was sitting in began glowing. Six small panels opened, revealing the remaining six Sol Emeralds, glowing dimly. "Fine. I'll just take it from you and send you to the abyss." Nega shouted, pushing a button. The bottom of the machine opened up, revealing a large cannon aimed at Blaze. "Charging power." Nega announced, pushing a series of buttons in front of him. The six Sol Emeralds on the panels began glowing brighter, charging the energy for the cannon.

Watching the cannon charge, Blaze gulped. "You are not going to kill me, nor will you take this Emerald. I refuse to let you win!" She shakily announced. Lifting her Emerald in the air, she began powering up. Nega noticed the Emerald was glowing brightly. In a flash of light, Blaze began to change. Her fur turned a fiery pink and her outfit changed into another, more protective outfit. Blaze's eyes turned a dark red, and her expression hardened intently.

Now in her super form, Burning Blaze, the cat launched herself at the machine. "Take this, you bastard!" She shouted, throwing a powerful flame at the cannon. Nega smirked and fired the cannon. The blast combined with the flame, creating a powerful force. Nega and Blaze both fought the force, trying to overpower the other. Suddenly, the seven Sol Emeralds began glowing brighter than before. "What's going on?!" Both shouted as the light overpowered the force and blinded the combatants.

**(A Blazing Adventure)**

Back in Station Square, Sonic was using his Spin Dash on Eggman's current mecha, which was a giant sized version of himself. The spinning hedgehog managed to smash through the arm of the mecha, snapping it off the robot. "Damn you, Sonic!" Eggman shouted. The mecha threw a punch with the other arm. Sonic managed to dodge the attack, spinning into and through a leg of the robot. Crippled, the robot dropped onto one "knee", unable to stand. Sonic stopped and landed on the bench. "Egghead, you need to learn that you'll never defeat me or my friends!"

Angered, Eggman shouted and slammed his fists on the keyboard in front of him. Sonic smirked before spinning again. As the blue blur sped towards the robot, Eggman shouted in anger. Sonic burst through the robot completely, causing a massive explosion. The blast sent Chris back a few feet. "Whoa!" The human said as he watched the blast. Suddenly, a small craft escaped from the smoking debris, containing the psychotic scientist. "I'll get your ass someday, Sonic!" Eggman shouted as he flew off. Chris stood up and saw Sonic spinning around to put out the flames of the blast.

"Good work, Sonic!" Chris called once Sonic stopped spinning. The hedgehog gave his signature thumbs up and smirk. "Thanks, buddy." He called back. Chris ran up to Sonic, giving him a high five. "Think Egghead will learn from this?" The human asked, causing a scoff from the blue blur. "Yeah, right. You know Eggy. He'll never learn." Sonic laughed. Before Chris could respond, a loud boom and bright flash appeared in the air above them. Once the light dimmed, Chris and Sonic looked up to find two figures flying in opposite directions. Immediately after, seven different colored lights flew across the sky, disappearing into the distance.

"Chris, let's go!" Sonic called as he bolted to where the closest figure was, Chris following behind him. After a few seconds for Sonic, and ten minutes for Chris, the two found the landing site of the figure. Looking into the hole, they struggled to see through the smoke. Eventually, Chris saw the silhouette of someone in the smoke. "Sonic, let's help." Chris calmly said before hopping into the hole. A few seconds later, Chris emerged from the hole carrying a purple cat. Sonic recognized the cat and her clothes immediately. "Blaze!" Sonic shouted. "Chris, let's get her to safety." Chris nodded, looking down at the unconscious feline.

**(A Blazing Adventure)**

In the snowy hills of the Arctic, Eggman Nega stirred awake. "Damn that Blaze. Not only does she destroy my machine, but now I'm God knows where and the Sol Emeralds are missing." He fumed, slamming his fist into the icy ground. "There has to be a way to destroy that fucking cat!" Suddenly, Nega heard a few steps crunching behind him. Looking behind him, Nega saw a large shadowy figure approaching him. "So, you're trying to destroy a pesky enemy? I can understand." The figure spoke, causing Nega to stand up. "I remember you. What do you want now?" He spat, suffering in pain. The figure laughed heartily and evilly.

"If you're willing to help me with my newest plan, then I will help you destroy that 'fucking cat' as you call her." Nega smiled evilly, holding out his hand. "You've got a deal. Now, help me to your base before I die out here." The two walked towards the figure's secret base, both laughing like maniacs and preparing for their ultimate plan.

**Demon: Alright, chapter 1 is kaput!**

**Creeper: Dude, I still hate you for…**

**Bliss: Shut up, Creeper.**

**Snypo: Yeah, at least he's doing something.**

**Demon: Yeah, and I'm NOT dead, jackass.**

**Creeper: (grumbling)**

**Demon: Alright. I don't know if this was very good, but it's a start. **

**Bliss: At least you're working.**

**Demon: Thanks. Now, read and review!**

**Snypo: No flames!**

**Creeper: Ass.**

**Demon: Watch it.**

**~DemonFiccer~**


	2. Chapter 2 Chris's Secret Stash

**Demon: Welcome back!**

**Snypo: About fucking time.**

**Demon: Yeah, yeah. I know.**

**Bliss: Why haven't you been typing lately?**

**Demon: Well, I was typing, but a problem arose. Now, my computer has been wiped clean. **

**Creeper: Bummer.**

**Demon: The worst part is, my reports are gone!**

**Bliss: It's alright. (Pats Demon on the shoulder)**

**Creeper: What about the chapters?**

**(All three stare at Creeper with daggers in their eyes)**

**Creeper: What?**

**Demon: Sorry, but college is more important than fan fiction. (Demon grabs his chest) As much as it hurts to say that.**

**Snypo: Tsk Tsk.**

**Demon: Anyway, let's get on with the chapter.**

**Creeper: Yeah, you do that. I'll see ya later. Going get a cookie.**

**(Creeper walks out of the room, whistling)**

**Snypo: Sometimes, I think he has ADD.**

**Demon: ADD my A-S-S. He's just a dumbass.**

**Bliss: Here here!**

Chapter 2: Chris's Secret Stash

We find our heroes in a large room stationed in Chris's mansion. Sonic watches in interest as Chris sets Blaze on a soft bed, careful not to injure her any worse. As the human begins placing IVs in the unconscious cat, he begins talking to the blue hedgehog. "So, this is a friend of yours?" He asked, getting the needle into the cat's arm. Sonic nodded. "Yeah. Her name is Blaze. She's a princess in another dimension. One time, I got transported into that dimension and met her. At first, she saw me as an enemy, but eventually she trusted me." Sonic explained, watching Chris place the final needle in Blaze's arm.

Chris turned on the monitors nearby and looked at the readings. "Let's see…" Chris muttered, watching the statistics. "Heart rate is normal, breathing is stable, what's this? Her body temperature is awfully high." Sonic heard this and looked at Blaze. "That's nothing to worry about, Chris. She has fire powers, so it shouldn't be shocking her temperature is high."

The human turned to the cobalt hedgehog in surprise. "She's a pyro kinetic?" Sonic shook his head quickly. "No, she doesn't like setting fires! She just controls fire." He explained, mistaken. Chris chuckled at Sonic's misunderstanding. "No, Sonic. Pyro kinetic means she controls fire. Pyromania is the enjoyment of burning things." He explained, returning to the monitors. "At any rate, at least that's another thing not to worry about." The hedgehog nodded and walked over to the human.

"Let's let her rest." Sonic suggested, walking towards the door. Chris nodded, filled an IV bag with a healing solution, and followed the speedster out of the infirmary. After the door closed, Chris began walking down a hall, Sonic following him. "Where are you heading, buddy?" Sonic asked the human, who smiled slightly. "I'm heading towards my armory. Want to check it out?" Sonic smirked and followed the human.

**(A Blazing Adventure)**

"Whoa!" Sonic muttered as he entered the large room. Chris smiled as he walked past a few cases, each containing either a strange looking weapon or some kind of armor. "You see, Sonic, I didn't like the helplessness I felt when I helped you guys back on Mobius. Frankly, I was infuriated that I couldn't help you guys more than through my intelligence. So, after I returned to Earth, I began working on these." Sonic watched as the human entered a password on a keypad near a glass dome. The dome opened, revealing a large red tunic with chrome shoulder guards to the air.

Chris grabbed the armor and pulled the tunic on, sliding his arms in the holes effortlessly. "This armor is one of my first breakthroughs." He explained, pushing a button on the underside of one of the guards. Quickly, the armor shrank down, fitting the human's torso perfectly, much to Sonic's surprise. "Damn. How'd that happen?" Chris swung his arms around a bit, adjusting to the weight of the tunic.

"Well, I developed a special technology that enables the armor to fit to whoever wears it. The government was thrilled when they heard about that. Plus, it can take a direct hit from an RPG without a scratch, nor harm to the wearer." Chris smirked, pushing the button again. This time, the armor expanded to its normal size, allowing the human to slip out of it easily. Chris replaced the armor on the table, allowing the dome to cover the tunic once again.

The human looked around, pointing to various types of armor and weapons, most of them under domes or in special cases on the walls. "Whenever I create some new armor or weapon, the government buys a few thousand from me. So, not only can I give myself more combat value, but I make money off of it as well."

Sonic smiled at the human, proud of his success. Still, he had a thought plague him. "But, Chris. You may have strong weapons and armor, but if you don't have any battle training, you still have a disadvantage." Sonic said sagely, holding his chin. Chris sighed and nodded. "I know what you mean. That's why I've been taking some training lessons here and there. So far, I'm a 2nd degree black belt in karate, and I'm working on my 1st degree in judo." Chris made a chop to the left, cracking the glass dome nearby. "Aw, fuck." The human muttered as he saw the crack begin to grow.

Sonic smiled a bit, holding his laughter in. "You may be strong, but you still make mistakes." Chris sighed as he walked towards the door, reminding himself to replace the dome later. "Come on." Chris said as he entered a password for the door, opening it. "This room has my strongest tech. There's something I want to show you."

**(A Blazing Adventure)**

Back in the infirmary, Blaze struggled slightly in the bed, tossing and turning. The IV continued dripping the healing solution into her body, helping her relax slightly_. 'What happened?'_ Blaze thought subconsciously. _'Where am I, and what's that feeling?'_ After a few moments of focusing, her left eye opened, the amber iris focusing itself. "Where… am… I?"

**(A Blazing Adventure)**

"Damn!" Sonic all but shouted as Chris showed him the large platform in the room. Behind a glass case was a small medallion attached to a silver rope. The medallion itself appeared to resemble a small round mirror surrounded by a bronze setting. The medallion shimmered in the light. Chris stood, proud of the medallion. "So, it really can do that?" Sonic asked, amazed. Chris smirked and confirmed it.

"Yeah. I call it the _'Amplidallion'_. It doesn't look like much, but it's a very powerful tool. While it is worn, the wearer is given immense strength. It focuses any energy within ten feet of the wearer, amplifying the energy to ten times its power. Not only that, but the wearer can fire the energy in the form of orbs. Not only that, but any energy attack thrown at the wearer will be amplified and bounced back to the source. It basically keeps the opponent restricted to physical attacks, while enabling the holder to unleash powerful energy attacks." Chris said, staring at the medallion.

Sonic nodded, crossing his arms. "I can see why you keep this protected so well." The human walked over to a small table, picking up another weapon. This one appeared to be some kind of purple gauntlet, with silver panels on the palm and knuckles.

Chris slid his arm into the gauntlet, sealing it closed afterward. "I call this the _'Guard Gauntlet'_. It can focus energy you have in your body to fire laser blasts through the palm. It also can create a powerful shield from the arm section by focusing energy there." Sonic watched as Chris clenched his fist, closing the gauntlet along with it. "Unfortunately, it's not finished. It requires a lot of energy to function correctly. Unless you have a lot of stamina, you'll find yourself getting exhausted quickly with it."

Sonic watched as Chris took a deep breath, looking at the gauntlet. "I'm sure you'll get the kinks worked out soon." Chris nodded, clenching his fist again. "I hope so, Sonic. I hope so." Before Sonic could speak again, a buzzer went off on Chris's watch. The human quickly looked on the small monitor attached to the watch, his eyes widening.

Quickly, Chris removed the gauntlet and began running out of the room, Sonic soon following him. "Chris, what's going on?" The hedgehog asked, catching up easily with the human. Chris looked over and sighed. "The monitor attached to Blaze has flat-lined!" Chris said quickly, his face paling slightly.

**Demon: Alright, chapter 2 is through.**

**Snypo: Well, this is interesting.**

**Bliss: Why'd she flat-line?**

**Demon: Relax. The answers will come next chapter. Until then, read and review!**

**Snypo: No flaming!**

**(Creeper walks in, pulling a wagon full of cookies)**

**Creeper: What's up, fuckers?**

**Demon: Where'd you get the wagon?**

**Creeper: Nowhere. Bye!**

**(Creeper runs out of the room)**

**Bliss: What was that about?**

**(Bliss hears a strange sound outside and checks the window)**

**Bliss: Uh, Demon. You might want to see this.**

**(Demon looks out the window and pales)**

**Demon: Damn it, Creeper!**

**(Outside the building is a Girl Scout troop, shouting and shaking their fists)**

**Demon: Time to fix his fuck up… again!**

**~DemonFiccer~**


End file.
